Leviathan
Leviathan (リヴァイアサン Rivaiasan, or リバイアサン Ribaiasan), also known as Leviatan, is a summon that appears in the Final Fantasy series. A giant sea serpent, it first appeared as a monster that swallowed the party in Final Fantasy II, and went on to become one of the most recurring summons of the series, appearing in almost all main series releases. Leviathan's trademark attack is Tidal Wave, also known as Tsunami, which calls on a massive wave of water to damage all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Leviathan is not present as a summon, but rather a large sea monster that consumes any ship carrying a Crystal Rod on approach to the Tower of Mysidia. His intestines are a small dungeon, containing a group of people he swallowed, including Ricard Highwind. Final Fantasy III Leviathan can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners with the Level 7 Summon Magic spell Leviath. His summon magic can also be bought at a shop in Eureka. *White summoning: Demon Eye - Instant Death if successful *Black summoning: Cyclone - deals wind-elemental damage to all enemies *High summoning: Tidal Wave - deals water-elemental damage to all enemies Final Fantasy IV Leviathan plays a major role in this game, where he is titled "The Lord of All Waters." He is the king of the Eidolons that live on a parallel plane of existence in the Underworld, the Feymarch, and rules the summoned monsters with Queen Asura. He knows that Rydia of Mist was one of the last surviving Summoners, and when Rydia is traveling with Cecil, Edward, and Yang to Baron on a ship, Leviathan attacks the ship and carries Rydia off into the Feymarch to protect her and train her in her abilities. Later in the game the player can enter the Feymarch and defeat Leviathan to earn him as a summon. Leviathan costs 50 MP to summon in all releases, except in the DS release where he costs 75 MP. When summoned Leviathan uses Tsunami to attack all enemies for heavy water-elemental damage. Lunar Leviathan is a boss in Palom and Porom's Lunar Trials sidequest at the Lunar Ruins in the game's ''Advance version. Defeating him earns a Grimoire that can call Lunar Leviathan to attack all enemies for a guaranteed 9,999 damage. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Leviathan is fought twice in the game, the first time he is fought he is summoned by the Mysterious Girl to battle Golbez and Fusoya in the Crystal Palace. However, he cannot be harmed and only the Girl can be defeated, after which Leviathan fades away. In the final chapter, Leviathan can be found as an optional boss in the Depths, and if defeated with Rydia in the party will come to his senses and be available to summon again. Otherwise he must be killed. Leviathan costs 50 MP to summon and uses Tidal Wave to attack all opponents. Final Fantasy V Leviathan is a Level 5 Summon that guards Istory Falls. He protects the Tablet that lies there, but the player party does not need to fight him. Instead, the party can return later to fight him. Leviathan's summon attack, Tidal Wave, is Water-elemental and costs 39 MP to use. Final Fantasy VI Leviathan appears in the ''Advance version only. In South Figaro, the player must talk to the man near the entrance to learn about an underwater creature and go to Nikeah and take the ferry. Halfway through the trip, the Leviathan will attack the party. Once he is defeated, the player receives his magicite. An interesting note is that if Mog is in the party in this battle, he can learn the Water Harmony Dance, which was only possible to learn in the World of Balance in previous versions. Its sprite is a modified version of the Leviathan sprite from Final Fantasy V. Its attack, Tidal Wave, deals heavy water elemental damage to all enemies. It costs 70 MP to summon and a power of 130. It teaches the following spell: *Flood x2 Leviathan gives +2 Stamina for every level. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here The Leviathan Summon Materia is found in Wutai after Yuffie defeats Godo. It casts Tidal Wave and costs 78 MP. Leviathan was one of the summons to also appear in the game's Demo release where, for a cost of only 40 MP, Aeris could summon Leviathan into battle to use its Tsunami attack, the original name for Tidal Wave. Leviathan's spell power is equal to 4.6875x the base magic damage. There is also an item, called Leviathan Scales, which allows the player access in the fire cave on Da Chao mountain. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Leviathan can be summoned in battle using the appropriate Materia in this game. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- .]] While not appearing in the game, Leviathan is referenced as Wutai's guardian god, and a fountain of it can be seen while in Wutai. Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here The Guardian Force Leviathan can be drawn from NORG. If missed, it can later be drawn from Trauma in Ultimecia Castle. Abilities learned from Leviathan are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here The Eidolon Leviathan is obtained automatically at the Iifa Tree. It is taught through the Aquamarine. Only Garnet can summon Leviathan's Tsunami, which deals Water based damage to all enemies. Leviathan's spell power is equal to 59 plus the total number of Aquamarines in the party's inventory, and summoning him costs 42 MP. Tetra Master *Card 065 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium ''Final Fantasy XI Leviathan appears in ''Final Fantasy XI as one of the six celestial avatars. He represents the water element. The job class Summoner can unlock the "spell" Leviathan upon completion of the quest "Trial By Water." Alternatively, a brave low-level Summoner may go on the quest "Trial Size Trial By Water" and defeat Leviathan in a battle alone rather than in a group. He retains his trademark move, Tidal Wave as his Astral Flow ability. He was a great sea serpent who used to terrorize the Gugru Sea, in protest of the development of sea commerce. All attempts to defeat him failed, until a war hero named Veydal, who lived in an island kingdom in the middle of the Gugru Sea, volunteered to resolve the situation. He wanted to apologize to Leviathan and try to discuss with him. However, his first mate was too eager to fight and attacked the sea serpent before the order was given, resulted in a great rampage of the serpent. Forced to defend his men, Veydal offered his life to Leviathan in return for theirs while all of his men running away including the first mate. He was last seen falling into the sea in fierce combat with the serpent. Upon returning home, Veydal's first mate claimed the victory as his own. However, the next day, Leviathan's body washed ashore, with Veydal's sword planted in his skull. The serpent wished to honor the memory of the brave warrior and show the truth to his kinsmen, in a dying effort. Altana, moved by Leviathan's gesture and Veydal's courage, called them both to the heavens. She transformed Leviathan into the Celestial Avatar of Water. Veydal is the name of the brightest, dark-blue coloured star of the Leviathan constellation. Leviathan is also the name of a Server in Final Fantasy XI. Abilities ''Final Fantasy XII Although not an ''Esper in the game, the Dreadnought Leviathan is the name of an Airship , and serves a role in the major story line. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Leviathan is the rank 3 Physical Water summon in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. He is fought in Mission 58: Serpent's Rage, which takes place at Oghu, the Veiled Isle. His normal attack is Barracuda Dive, in which he swings his tail to attack all enemies in a small radius around him. Leviathan's special attack, Tidal Wave, deals massive water damage to all enemies in front of him. In addition, the airship Dreadnought Leviathan belonging to Queen Ashe in the time of Final Fantasy XII has been rebuilt, bearing its predecessor's same name. The ship Leviathan serves as the Galbana's gateway between Lemurés and Ivalice. ''Final Fantasy XIII Although not an Eidolon in the game, Leviathan Plaza is the name of an area on Cocoon , in the city of Eden , past Siren Park. Final Fantasy XIV Leviathan is seen right at the beginning of the Limsa Lominsa main quest, attacking the player ship. Not much is known about him, only that he is a legendary serpent. He's most likely the Primal of the Sahagin. Final Fantasy Tactics Leviathan can be learned with 850 job points. Summoning it costs 48 MP and it unleashes Tidal Wave, a water-elemental attack that hits all foes in a large area. It has a speed of 15. In the PS version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "Sea fang, attack with water's power! Leviathan!" Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Leviathan is fought as a Level 31 boss. He is a water elemental boss, and weak against fire. He starts out as one snake head. After dealing enough damage, he will continue adding extra heads until it gets to four. After dealing more damage, he will show his true form, which resembles a clam mixed with an octopus with tentacles that are the snake heads. Every time a head is added, Leviathan can hit more than once per turn, five in total when Leviathan's true form comes out. He can cast Thundara and Watera and can also charge. It charges for four turns, and can be stopped by dealing either over 1500 damage in one combo or casting fire. If it charges completely, at the end of the fourth turn it uses the ultimate water move that deals 700+ to those at level 40-. Final Fantasy: Unlimited A Leviathan-like creature called the '''Kigen Dragon' is the most powerful of the Kigen Arts. Lisa masters it by using most of her spirit energy to create it. Though it is normally used as a last resort, due to its very risky nature of almost killing the summoner, Wonderland's physics ensure Lisa's survival, though she loses consciousness for awhile after summoning. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Leviathan is a summon in ''Dissidia. When summoned, he repeatedly washes away Bravery Points during a certain period of time from the summoner's opponent. Like some summons in Dissidia, Leviathan can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner suffers a break, decreasing his\her opponent's Bravery by periods of 20 and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where the summoner's opponent Bravery is decreased by periods of 40 and its Final Fantasy V artwork appears. Leviathan's auto version is obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline and its manual version is obtained in the second stage of the Destiny Odyssey V storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Leviathan returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Five: Entrusted Power of Scenario 013. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. ''Chocobo Racing Leviathan appears as a scenery element in the Fantasia track, with the same look as in the Chocobo Mysterious Dungeon Series. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon Leviathan appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Leviathan appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as a secret boss. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Leviathan is a water element, and he has six cards under his name. He is also the guardian of the Water Crystal. He appears in the story The Boy Who Cried Leviathan. Cards Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Leviathan is the guardian beast of the Water Oracle, Meja. He is a boss in the Water Shrine. When summoned, Leviathan will use Tsunami on enemies within a three-grid radius and an added Confusion effect. Other appearances Itadaki Street Portable Leviathan appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. ''Lord of Vermilion Leviathan is one of the creatures summoned in this Japanese arcade-based Square Enix card game. It was designed by Yousuke Aiba. It returns in the ''Lord of Vermilion sequel, Lord of Vermilion II. ''Kingdom Hearts'' The Leviathan is a Gummi Ship model piloted by the Heartless between Neverland and Hollow Bastion. Its blueprint can be obtained by Sora, allowing him to rebuild his own Gummi Ship as a Leviathan. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Roxas's Keyblade, with the Nimble Gear equipped, is named "Leviathan". Etymology Leviathan ( לִוְיָתָן or לווייתן Liwyāthān "coiled") is a violent sea creature that is referred to in the as well as the and some other ancient Jewish texts. During the golden age of seafaring, the term Leviathan became synonymous with any large sea creature, sometimes describing s. Bible scholars interpreted Leviathan to be either a demonic sea creature and an enemy of God. The Talmud and other ancient Jewish sources refer to Leviathan more specifically as a sea serpent, sometimes with multiple heads capable of breathing fire, that was made on the fifth day of Creation. It is said that during the end times, God will make tents, or sukkah, out of the skin of Leviathan for the righteous to live in. Some have speculated that Leviathan was based on a real animal, the most popular theory being the . de:Leviathan es:Leviatán it:Leviatano Category:Final Fantasy III Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Kings Category:Primals